


Special

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Daemon Space 9 [DS9 AU] [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Non Consensual Daemon Touching, daemon centric story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: The Emissary's daemon is different from other daemons. For reasons she can't yet figure out, Dukat's daemon is too.-“I found you! I thought you might try to avoid me-” Seera laughed, swaying back and forth. Mae looked away, not wanting to get dizzy. She’d learned the hard way that Seera could convince other daemons to do almost anything she wanted if she got them dizzy enough, with her charming words and squeezing grip. It was almost like she had some sort of power. “Or maybe you wanted to get me all to yourself?” Seera flicked her tongue, hopeful.Mae swatted at her with a massive paw, disappointed when Seera dodged so easily. She felt the snake settle her head on top of hers, burrowing into her thick, warm fur. Mae’s ears flattened, and soon enough the tigress could feel and hear a low rumble coming from Seera.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> finally figured out what to name sisko's daemon so i had to write something about her and the daemon i came up w for Dukat, Seera. havent actually posted anything else with her but i do have some WIP stuff with her

**Special**

Mae padded down the hallway towards her counterpart’s quarters. People stepped aside as she passed by them, and though she was used to it since she had always been so large, it was… more obvious now. Instead of a quick glance from other members of Starfleet or Federation citizens thinking how they’d never seen a daemon of her size, now the looks were full of reverence, of wariness.

Being a Siberian tigress meant she took up a lot of room. Being the Emissary’s daemon, walking around without her counterpart close by; she couldn’t help but be frightening to those that didn’t know of her. And like her counterpart, she didn’t like being a religious figure for the Bajorans all that much.

She still wasn’t used to looking different, either. Her eyes, once a beautiful amber, were now a glowing white. Wherever she walked, golden dust rose from her steps and flickered off of her tail and the thickest patches of her fur.

For Mae, it was a relief that Benjamin had allowed her to go home when everything had gotten too much as the Bajorans got ready for a festival. It was smaller than the Gratitude Festival, but more centered on worship, which meant their attention was centered on her and Benjamin. He’d said he needed a padd she knew just as well as he that was in his office.

Entering their quarters, she shook herself and sighed. Then, she perked up. Something wasn’t right. As she looked around, she couldn’t spot anything out of the ordinary. She lowered herself, ears pricking. Before she could even begin prowling about the room to search for what she was sensing, a heavy weight dropped down on top of her with a delighted cry of, “ _Mae!_ ”

She fought her immediate instinct to flip and pin down the other daemon, fought the sense of wrongness that threatened to make her do something awful, but knew that would only cause trouble for both of their counterparts. Begrudgingly, she allowed the other reason for her desire for solitude to wrap around her.

“Hello, Seera.”

With a happy hiss, Seera dangled her head in front of Mae’s, her hypnotizing blue eyes shining with mischief. Mae bared her teeth at her, but the Cardassian daemon pressed her snout against her forehead in imitation of a kiss. Mae hoped that Benjamin hadn’t been too startled by that, that he’d recognized the tight feeling going across their bond as Seera’s familiar coils and been prepared for all the affection she loved to lay on her.

“I found you! I thought you might try to avoid me-” Seera laughed, swaying back and forth. Mae looked away, not wanting to get dizzy. She’d learned the hard way that Seera could convince other daemons to do almost anything she wanted if she got them dizzy enough, with her charming words and squeezing grip. It was almost like she had some sort of power. “Or maybe you wanted to get me all to yourself?” Seera flicked her tongue, hopeful.

Mae swatted at her with a massive paw, disappointed when Seera dodged so easily. She felt the snake settle her head on top of hers, burrowing into her thick, warm fur. Mae’s ears flattened, and soon enough the tigress could feel and hear a low rumble coming from Seera. 

“Don’t purr so close to my ears.”

“I’m not purring,” Seera insisted, voice smooth as silk. “I’m growling, because you tried to hit me.” Still, the rumbling continued.

With no choice but to put up with Seera being her usual clingy self, Mae went to the couch and hopped up onto it. She laid down, uncomfortable with almost three and a quarter meters of măgath wrapped around her body. It made her miss Jennifer’s daemon, how he would cuddle against her as their counterparts did the same, their bond strong and warm. More nuzzling against her fur helped her to push that out of mind.

Using force to get Seera off would only result in Benjamin getting upset with her, and her counterpart getting hurt as the măgath would hold fast like a proper constrictor crushing its prey in her desperation to stay on. The Cardassian daemon was covered in thick scales Mae doubted her claws would easily pierce, while Seera had long fangs that could sink into her with ease.

She would have to trick Seera into releasing her. “Seera.”

“Yes, Mae?”

“I know how much you enjoy my company-”

“Quite!”

“-but shouldn’t you be spending time with your counterpart’s daughter and her daemon?”

She made a cooing sound in response and shifted. Mae felt her tongue brush against her ear, making it twitch. She huffed, and Seera answered, “I already spent time with Ziyal and Zenu! They adore me, you know? Don’t tell my Master, but I almost think they prefer me!”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

Delighted to be humored, Seera tightened her coils and purred. Mae growled low in her throat, and the pressure lessened. “My Master is so busy, though. So he tells me to stay with them longer!”

“Then why aren’t you still with them?”

“Ziyal wanted to help the Bajorans decorate for their silly festival. She’s so artistic, Master and I are so proud! I wanted to help, but Nerys said I’d just get in the way. I don’t have any hands, you know. She was very nice about it, and Ziyal agreed, so I left.”

“How long will the decorating take?” Mae had a bad feeling about what Seera’s answer was going to be.

“The rest of the day… But now I get time to spend with you! And we can talk, properly.”

“About what?”

The măgath shifted until she could look directly at Mae, unwrapping one coil so she could put a small distance between them. Mae grumbled and rested her chin on her paws, closing her eyes. Seera didn’t care, and replied, “About how similar we are!”

“We aren’t similar.”

“Sure we are! Our Masters both have children around the same age who we love, and we’ve been through similar tragedies.”

“Weren’t you and your _Master_ going to kill Ziyal and Zenu?”

“Nerys told you that story, didn’t she?” There- a slight movement of her head, the beginning of a sway. “Please understand, my Master only wanted what was best for his family on Cardassia. For Athra, Mekor, and-”

A small spark of red in Seera’s eyes had Mae rearing back and snarling. Seera gasped and ducked down to wrap around the tigress’ leg.

“Mae! Mae, what’s wrong? It wasn’t my intention to upset you, I was just trying to explain to you what really happened on-”

“I thought I saw something.”

Seera looked around, tongue flickering in and out as she breathed in the scent of everything. “There’s nobody in here but us, Mae.” The red in her eyes was gone, and the horrible feeling that had made her react so strongly was gradually fading back into the general sense of wrongness she felt from Seera and her counterpart. Seeing that Mae was still ruffled, Seera rubbed against her face, purring. “I know. I’ll tell you about how great Ziyal is doing with her painting, and then you can talk about Jake. That will make you feel better.”

She doubted it, but settled down and let Seera start talking, doing her best to ignore her once the topic became less about Ziyal and her daemon and more about the măgath’s counterpart.

“Mae, you’re not listening, you silly cub!” Seera gave her another snake kiss, and then began pecking her all over the face, rubbing against her stripes. Mae rolled over, making the other daemon hiss. She batted at her, careful not to nick her eyes with her claws. After a few moments of dodging, Seera looped around her legs and held them tight. “That’s not fair, Mae!”

“You’re holding my paws. _That’s_ not fair.”

Seera huffed. “I don’t know why you don’t listen to me.”

“Maybe you should say something worth listening to.”

“Now that’s really not fair,” Seera complained, in typical Cardassian manner. “My Master and I listen to your Master’s federation dogma all the time.”

“We’ve had this argument before.”

Seera bobbed her head, delighted. “And wasn’t it fun?”

As Mae looked at the măgath, the thought came to mind how it was ridiculous that she could allow herself to be acting like this. To be on her back on a couch, another daemon wrapped around her that wasn’t one she was bonded to… But they both could stray so far from their counterparts, both had such strong personalities. Their similarities were startling. 

Perhaps that was why she felt compelled to admit something she’d only ever discussed with Benjamin, Dax, and her daemons. She tilted her head, and Seera mirrored her, curious as to why she was so quiet. After a moment, she said, “You’re a very strange daemon, Seera.”

“Says the Emissary’s daemon. If I’m so strange, what does that make you?”

“Special.”

“Hmph! And I’m not?”

Mae got one paw free and put it over Seera’s face, making her hiss. “That’s right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblio-k


End file.
